


正当理由

by Reeno



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 在谈恋爱的任何阶段同你/你们的恋人讲辈分都是不合时宜的。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	正当理由

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么营养的三人行。

Tony说自己随时可能因为心脏病发作昏倒在战场上所以拒不归队。

然后Steve就和他整整吵了20分钟。

20-操他的-分钟。

内容从他妈的心脏病成因分类个案病理切换到治疗方案护理要求一直到见鬼的Tony就不肯好好记住一天三餐的正确进食时间。

所以Bucky花了这完美的二十分钟从一头雾水到神思清明再到后悔莫及最后躺在那里认真地思考解决方案：  
1、杀了SteveTony是对的  
2、杀了TonySteve是对的  
3、全部歼灭，话说你那都些什么狗屁朋友？嗷——！Bucky Barnes是他妈的闪耀王子！！  
他望着天花板眨眨眼睛，过滤掉耳边“我都比你更能接收到你的生理需求发出的指令！”“你能好好听听自己说的话吗！？”这样的争吵片段，然后想到：  
4、知道吗，冻着挺好，我还是把自己冻回去吧。

他大声地叹了口气，因为争吵已经马不停歇地奔向了25分钟那道坎，就要向着30大道疾驰而去了，然而显然没人在意他，Bucky真的很想把自己冻回去，但是战火圈外的围观群众一个都没有想要帮助他的表示。

一点点表示都没，猎鹰那混蛋假装自己没有看见Barnes可怜巴巴的视线，而Natasha甚至没有掩饰自己正在拿着手机录视频的动作，这可恨的女人此时此刻正将手机对准Barnes，显然正在放大镜头，因为Bucky迅速获得了她的一脸‘你就自生自灭去吧’的神之蔑视，把Bucky气得牙痒痒的。

Steve和Tony还在吵来吵去。

“我说什么你都不听！”Steve冲着Tony吼道，“不管是什么事情！你只会按照自己的意愿来！”

Tony冷笑，“听什么？又回到老话题上？我他妈不是士兵！不需要一百样事情都听你的！听起来耳熟吗？这不是你追求的个人意志吗？”

“这是两码事！”Steve打断他，“当你在团队中你就需要听从指令！这叫团队合作！”

“你是年纪大了没听见我说我他妈不归队吗！Rogers？”Tony也冲Steve嚷嚷，Bucky看他挥舞起手臂，但这两人已经对着彼此张牙舞爪了快半小时了，就是没搞在一起。而他决定这件事情不管从哪个角度来说都不能再忍下去了。

“我说——”Bucky愤怒地挣扎了一下，束缚住他手臂的环锁松动了一点，他又一挣，然后坐了起来，努力抑制住自己想把面前两个人全都掐死的冲动。

“你该赞同这家伙，”Bucky把意图谋杀的那只仅剩的手收敛成指向，朝着Steve晃了晃，在Tony能够开口之前Bucky说：“有时候赞同代表的含义是尊重。”

Tony一脸‘你他妈在说什么’而Steve似乎终于注意到Bucky醒来了。

“扯淡，”Tony开口，“我当然尊重——”

“不你没有！”Bucky恼怒地打断他，“Steve都七八十了而且好歹算是你叔叔，你想过这个没有？！而你！”Bucky把矛头对向七八十岁如今正一脸懵逼的美国叔叔：“你他妈好好的跟自己侄子计较什么！？”

15秒的寂静之后，Tony晃了晃。

“我觉得我的心脏病要犯了，”他捂着心口满脸愁容，“或者说其实你好兄弟真的疯了，正常人都知道人不应该被草率地冻起来又化开来，他可能从在你看不到的内部开始慢慢熔解，这超可怕的。”

Steve看起来眼泪都快掉出来了。

Bucky体会到了复仇的快感，冷冷在一旁哼了一声。

-

Tony拒不入住复仇者基地。

“放着好好的新能源大楼不住来跟你们抢地方你觉得我是日子过得太苦想不开吗！？”他愤怒地拍着桌子，“滚蛋吧我才不干呢！老子要把剩下来时间花得潇潇洒洒，乐享天年！”

Steve刚提完一口气准备开口之前Bucky迅速用把他丢到大街上糊墙的气势踹了他一脚，并且给了他一个冬兵牌的威胁之眼。

“Bucky！”Steve一瞬间眼泪汪汪。

Tony用惊慌里掺杂着嫌弃的目光（他很好地将嫌弃的成分展示到最大，但Bucky有一双狙击手的眼睛）瞪着Steve，“Bucky什么？”

“他……”Steve在桌子底下揉脚，“他需要帮助。”

Tony怀疑的目光在Bucky身上停留了一会儿，又在Steve脸上停了一会儿。

“讲点道理，”Tony叹了口气，“我真帮不了你，你需要专业的心理医生，队长。”

“嗷，”Bucky又踩了Steve一脚，Steve恼火地哀嚎了一下，在Tony能够起疑心之前赶紧说道：“我说的是他的手臂，Tony，它坏了而这让Bucky每天都很痛苦。”

Tony再次打量Bucky的时候Bucky突然背脊一凉，“我不觉得他看起来像是有什么不舒服了。”Tony观察道。

Bucky瞪着Steve。

Steve瞪着Bucky。

“嗯……”Steve泪汪汪地拉过Tony的手把Tony扳向自己的方向，“他最近不太稳定，有时搞不清自己是冬兵还是Bucky……”

Tony看起来想要转身核实情况，而Steve固执地拽着Tony，“我真的很担心他，”好队长可怜巴巴地紧抓Tony的手，“我会看好他的，但是我真的很担心他会被再冻回去……”

如果美国队长朝着待机版钢铁侠装可怜会发生什么？Bucky决定他和美国队长的友谊是时候打住了。

Steve在开车而Bucky坐在副驾驶。

“我不觉得你以前有那么厚脸皮。”Bucky开口，确保自己的声音里充满困惑。

Steve痛心疾首地瞪他，但Bucky内心毫无波澜。

后座的声音停了一下，Bucky把自己埋在座位里扫了一眼身后四仰八叉显然啥都没听见的Tony和那个突然间有点不知所措的蜘蛛男孩。

比起那辆在他心中留下了不可磨灭印象的可怕小车，这一辆既宽敞又舒适，Bucky觉得Tony把Peter带出来纯粹就是用来气Steve，你能说什么呢，这孩子差不多已经把整辆车的里里外外都赞叹了一通：“真宽敞！”“天啊还有制冰机！”“这是大理石吗？”

而Tony只负责在一边用又喜爱又得意的眼神盯着他看着并且对于Peter提出的一切问题提供解答，至于前排的司机和副驾驶那纯粹就是他视线里的背景板。

Bucky观察了一会儿，然后对Steve说：“你自找的。”

Steve看起来有点想咬他。

-

Bucky毫无疑问正试着修补Steve与Tony之间的关系（150%的情况下是通过对自己的小伙伴实施惨无人道的鞭策来进行的），但Steve相当怀疑Bucky本身同Tony之间的问题能不能好好地解决。

事实证明。

不能。

“我会亲自告诉Howard和Maria我有多么抱歉。”Bucky捏紧拳头，郑重其事地通过手机向Steve宣布。

然后挂机毅然决然地迈向了Tony工作室的方向。

十五分钟之后美国队长提着盾牌卷进大楼直直撞上一个大惊失色感觉快要炸成球的Bucky，一条崭新的铁手臂了无生气地垂在他身侧嗞嗞作响另外一侧还捞着一个看上去完全喘不过气来的Tony。

美国队长花了好几秒处理眼下的信息。

“你们在搞什么？”Steve不准备承认自己破了一个音。

“把他带给战争机器！”Bucky惊恐地把Tony挪离Steve的方向，“别挡道！你一出现他喘得更费劲了！”

“你做了什么！？”Steve的破音记录持续着，看上去既想伸出援手又不确定是不是该离他们远些。

“我只想跟他说对不起！”Bucky欲哭无泪，“这他妈可不是正常人对道歉的反应，但如果再不把他丢给战争机器我觉得我离去见他爹妈也不远了！”

两个超级士兵手忙脚乱地把Tony搬到了James Rhodes屋里，但终究还是没逃过战争机器的怒火。

“噢我操，”上校整个脸都皱了起来，“把他放在椅子里然后滚得远远的，一周之内我都不想见到你们！明白吗！？一周！”

Bucky不着痕迹地缩了缩，然后把想要说些什么的Steve一把拽了回去。

“噢见鬼，”Rodney往Tony那儿挪过去，“噢Tones，”当他靠得足够近的时候Tony凑了过去，而Rodney伸手圈住了他捞进自己的怀抱里小声安抚了一会儿，“专心在我的声音上，”他的指令简洁而明确，但又以一种最大程度地温和方式被输出，Tony很快跟上了他的节奏。

这不是他们第一次这么做，太明显了，Rodney的态度和毫不拖泥带水的应对、还有Tony不假思索的要求以及情绪平复。Bucky盯着他们死死看着，意识到他除了自己心跳的轰鸣声之外什么都听不见。

在Tony能够抬起头的那一刻，Bucky和他的视线撞上了，Tony可能是在喘气，也可能正想说些什么，但Bucky飞快地移开视线，咕哝了一句可能除了Steve以外没人能听见的‘我很抱歉’然后拉起Steve就逃了出去。

真是好极了。

-

“这太可笑了，”Bucky在回到复仇者基地的第三天接到Tony的通讯，“Stark工业决不会让客户带着未安装完成的产品四处招摇，要么你在一小时内出现在我的工作室，要么一小时之后我亲自来把你押回去，我真诚地希望不是后者毕竟你是自己选择跑出去的但我知道小罗的确这么要求过你们所以我亲自过来也不是什么大问题，”Bucky瞪着屏幕里Tony的大脸，张口结舌，“所以告诉我你是自己过来还是需要我大费周折地将你请回来？”

“呃，”Bucky用力地眨眼。

“马上就来，”Steve一把拉开Bucky替他答道，“我送他。”

队长，请你要点脸，Stark召唤的可是我啊，Bucky决定不把自己的想法大声说出来，他的手的确不太好使，而Steve骑个自行车都能整得像一场方程式赛车。

Barnes现在肩上那玩意儿是正正宗宗的Stark工业，显然因为比起维修Tony对于给Bucky搞一条新胳膊更有兴趣，但在他们进行第一次安装的时候Bucky用一句天才的‘对不起’搞砸了一切（这当然不是Bucky当时说的全部，但是一个非常标准的总结），于是眼下他便得到一个全程都黑着脸在Stark三米开外的地方管控局面的战争机器，以及躲得远远的在角落里和Dum-E和Butterfinger玩着抛接球的Steve。尽管Tony在喋喋不休，但Bucky半个字都没敢说，在战争机器的监督下只管着哼哼两下表示自己的确有在听Tony的发言。

如果条件允许Bucky说不定也会一溜烟地躲去基地，但Stark正关注着他的那条新胳膊，直到它能够流畅/完美/闪亮地启用之前Bucky看起来只能把时间消耗在大楼里，而自……总而言之，对着Bucky的Tony并不是一个多话的人。

Bucky总担心自己一不小心就会触发什么关键词，你被Stark用惊恐的大眼睛盯着过吗？那真的，超，可，怕。湿润的、闪闪的、满载的毫无保留的情绪仿佛一瞬间就能从中溢出来，Bucky可能会哭的。那双眼睛简直就不可理喻，那是犯规，那就不应该存在在这个世界上，为什么Stark会有一双这样的蠢眼睛？这根本没道理，他和Howard像极了，但Howard在同样的情况下可能只会获得一枚拳头，或者由红艳艳指甲装饰着的一个巴掌。

Rodney在差不多第五回的时候就不再紧紧盯着他们了，第六次Bucky去Tony的工作室，Rodney已经不见踪影。

“我又不是小孩子。”Tony说，“小孩子都要学会自己走路。”

他的手臂已经在最后的测试阶段，如果没什么问题，Bucky就能带着程亮的新胳膊冲锋陷阵拦车掀船拆墙揭瓦。Tony的工作室里摆着一堆草图和一些看不出用途的工具样品，当他说要做技术顾问的时候的确没在开玩笑，但Bucky在计算Satrk的时间分配上遇到了麻烦。

Steve秉承着一贯的厚脸皮驻扎在工作室里，Bucky作为美国队长的好伙伴，有样学样地也在Tony的工作室里扎了营，Tony如果试图驱赶，那么他们总会间歇性地离开一会儿，然后又以一些奇奇怪怪地方式重新现身。（这方面Bucky可以说是无师自通，有一次他溜进工作室的时候Steve正在和Tony说话，不是说这件事情有多么奇怪，但Stevie这个蠢蛋真的需要和Tony好好谈一谈，所以Bucky折回餐厅，给自己打了杯热巧克力。他正准备喝第三杯的时候Steve垂头丧气地挪了进来，Bucky想了想，就把自己的杯子推给了他，Steve看起来就像被迫洗了把澡的猫一样，又生气又伤心。“如果你不准备再次踏进那间工作室，”Bucky对他说，“我能不能要那个‘大托尼’枕头。”Steve迅速把热巧克力往回推到Bucky面前，凶巴巴地瞪他：“不可以。”“那是唯一一个麦尔登呢的，其他的都是棉麻的。”Bucky说。“不行，”Steve义正言辞地宣布，“那个是我的。”Bucky喝掉了第三杯热巧克力，Steve看起来没那么沮丧了，所以后来Bucky又做了一杯给他，但Steve最后还是没有喝到，因为他们决定把那杯热巧克力送给Tony。）

-

某一刻开始战争机器已经可以顺畅地走上走下，Tony在厨房逗留的时间更长而且工作室里的枕头多出了一整打，Pepper不再经常性地冒出来确定大楼没有冒烟/断裂/倒塌/变成废墟，Bruce的工作室重新亮起了灯，而冰箱里多出了写着前特工们名字的瓶瓶罐罐。

Bucky学到如果自己在任务中搞得灰头土脸，就不得不面对一个叽叽歪歪的美国队长外加一个生气的Stark。你被生气的Stark对待过吗？那真的不，能，忍。他会在捣鼓你胳膊的时候一言不发，你在只能盯着他不科学睫毛和侧脸的同时还要对付一个在一旁添油加醋的鸡妈妈队长。没在帮忙，Stevie亲爱的，麻烦闭上嘴。

最后你还不得不处理一些奇奇怪怪的画面，比方趁机黏住Stark但却表现得像在给小朋友做儿童节演讲一样正直的美国好队长。

真见鬼，Stevie，你以前不是这样的。

所以，如果一团糟的是那个拿盾的家伙，Tony会挂在Bucky的胳膊上冲着他大吼大叫，而Bucky负责阻开想接近Tony的任何医护人员，叫他们去把Steve缠成木乃伊。如果Tony真的很生气，很生气，很生气，Bucky就会有些迟疑，如果他准备打一手‘对不起没有保护好他’的戏码……还记得第一次发生时那个气到冒烟的战争机器吗？情况可能没那么严重但也没什么差别，和处理Steve不同，Tony在处理Bucky的时候总有那么点气虚。

如果他们两个全都把自己弄得惨不忍睹……

如果他们两个全都把自己弄得惨不忍睹，Stark起初会是愤怒的。

“你们他妈是脑袋进水了吗？”他会指着他们的鼻子发飙，“血清强化让你们变成超级士兵但并不代表你们就成了操他的超人！你们被强化到能够承受最高二十五吨以及瞬发时速700公里的能力但超人才能扶住一栋倒塌的大楼，他能推动一个操蛋的星球！猜猜超人超过限制之后会发生什么？他晒那该死的太阳然后复活，光鲜亮丽；再来猜猜超级士兵超过限制之后会发生什么？什么？他们会死！就像一个正常的人类一样！”

至少这点上很难说Tony是错误的。

“有时候我真想揍你们，”Stark把自己气成明亮的红色，他的蠢眼睛比以往瞪得更大，Bucky完全不想弄明白里头装了什么，“然后我想起来你被冻了他妈的七十年而你不能说把那段时间好好过明白了。”

Sam给出一声反对的声音，但Stark对此毫不理睬。

“你们就是他妈的两个混小子，知道吗？”Tony的肩膀往下沉了一点点，他从口袋里摸出眼镜（通常代表他准备离开，但Bucky有双狙击手的眼睛，这点我已经说过了，所以他知道这代表无论Tony的眼睛里会流露出什么，那都是会将他暴露在众目睽睽之下的东西，Tony用款式多得可笑的墨镜来掩饰这些。）“麻烦精，就——16倍的，”他戴上那花哨的东西，头发和眉毛和胡子还有所有那些剪裁精致打理仔细的边边角角都瞬间变得无懈可击，“操你们的，”他说，“在我给你们收拾烂摊子的时候你们最好给我好好呆着，这还没完。”

他说这些的口气就像是Pepper教训他那会儿的样子，像一个炸毛的家长教训孩子，Bucky认为这完全就不对，但仔细一想的确也没啥可以反驳的。

就像Tony说的，他们才是那个三十几岁的混小子，而Tony有些日子里甚至不费神去遮掩脑袋上杂草般冒出来的银丝。（毫无疑问在他们闯祸的时候每次都会不见踪影，但过段日子就会重新冒头，就像染发剂都压不住它们疯长的趋势。但有时候Bucky只想把脸埋进去感受一下那头棕银交杂的卷卷头发。）

Barton和Stark站一块儿的感觉就像是初代复仇者又回来了，但事实上Barton长官只是闲到发慌并且指出Stark那蠢货“毕竟是个老熟人”而他自己“教孩子教烦了亟待活动活动筋骨”，Tony没给他翻白眼简直是九界里的奇迹。

然后毫无前兆地他们就遇上了最糟的部分，Bucky不确定到底是哪个环节，但Steve坚持这整件事都是Tony的错。

“他就是个急躁的不要命的白痴，”如果Steve的声音里面少九成的急切和担心而且外加降一个八度，Bucky会给他一拳头，“为什么他总让自己陷入这样的麻烦？”他把这句话说得就像是“我们得去把他捞回来”一样，Bucky对这个决定没有意见。

-

生活就像一块蜂窝干酪，你拒绝不了它的美味，那就必须接受它所有的坑洞，正因为有了这些坑孔，它们才那么好吃。

当然最好的是吃前把它热一热，再加个培根鸡蛋三明治什么的。

Bruce几乎把Tony检查到了指甲缝里。

“它们在我的骨头里，”Tony说，“可能血液里，皮肤里都有些。”

Bucky觉得自己的下巴要掉到地上：“再来一次？”

金色的光线在Tony的皮肤上爬行连接，然后是一层雾状的气体，随后装甲在瞬间包围了Tony，然后蓝光在面甲上闪烁。

Bruce的椅子吱呀地响了一下。

Bucky目瞪口呆，而Steve可能需要一条手绢儿。

“再……”“再说一遍‘再来一次’我就把你从这里轰出去。”Bruce冲着Bucky低吼，Hulk咆哮，Tony有时候这样形容Bruce的威胁，通常都非常有效，Bucky立刻闭上了嘴。

“这有点……”Tony设法让面甲消失，他的眼睛里闪现出一些数据——这比以前吓人多了Bucky第一次有点想关闭自己的狙击手双眼——然后一些部位相继从他的身上褪下并且在Steve身边空着的地方组装了起来，Tony身上剩下一层浅金色的流畅的东西。

“……酷。”

“辣。”

“诡异透顶。”

Tony看起来不知道应该把目光朝向Bucky还是Steve，但Bruce朝着Bucky挑起了一条眉毛。

Steve也转向了Bucky。

所以Tony也把眼睛转向了Bucky。

“呃，”Tony不确定说，“谢谢？”

“如果我现在吻你你会揍我吗？”Bucky不知道自己为什么会这么说，“我可能还会扒你的衣服，我不觉得现在能管好那只手，它有时候完全就只是它自己。”

Steve看上去在崩溃的边缘，但这会儿Tony的下巴也要掉到地上了。

“我是想说你超漂亮的。”Bucky用力眨了下眼睛，摇头，“你知道我其实是想说我很高兴你没事，但最近我的脑袋似乎不能好好工作，别打我。”

他凑过去扶住Tony的脑袋，他的头发很柔软，超柔软，蓬蓬的，为此Bucky决定这是一件好事，而且Tony的眼睛傻乎乎的瞪着，那么亮，就像藏着数不清星光的宝石，他闻起来真好。

而且他的嘴唇如此柔软。

Bucky闭上眼睛，蹭蹭Tony的鼻子。

Bruce咳了咳，把自己从这中间抽离，缓慢地收拾东西，拿上自己的手机，然后逃离了了现场并且带上了门。

Bucky注意到他把门口聚集着的那群人统统用Hulk咆哮赶跑了。Steve在他身后叹气。

“别再这么做了，”Steve说，“别让我们担心。在你认为Pepper会担心的时候你变得稳定多了，你知道我们有多么希望现在你也能像那样，为我们。”

Tony瞪着Steve，又转向Bucky，他看起来措手不及，既错愕又显得惊喜又充斥着不敢相信，他看起来就想逃跑。

“Stevie就是个傻瓜，”Bucky牢牢抓住Tony，注视进他的眼睛，“对吗？”

Tony的眉毛轻微地皱起来，他像是在笑又不像真的在笑：“是啊，”他点头，“他是，超级大傻瓜，4倍的。”

-

Tony生气的时候需要：

双倍浓缩咖啡。

两盒甜甜圈。

双层芝士堡。

两个罚站的超级士兵。

可能还需要两份‘对不起不要生气了Kiss’。

不需要：

“现在你不能否认这个事实了，甜心。”Bucky一边掰开锁住Tony的合金一边说着，而Steve不准备拯救自己即将迈入雷区的傻伙计。

“什么？”Tony眨了眨眼睛。

“你完全就是个Jailbait而我们是担心受怕的叔叔们。”Bucky大功告成，朝着被从邪恶反派的金属架子上抱下来的Tony亮出牙齿。

Tony静了一秒。

Bucky获得了一个星期的沙发，而Steve得到了一周的Tony抱枕，不是麦尔登呢的那个，而是有着一头蓬松头发偶尔睡觉的时候会像树袋熊一样的那个。

Steve一点儿也不打算同情Bucky，毕竟有时候也得让他当当胜利的那一方。


End file.
